Shoe shine kits have long been available for the maintenance of shoe surfaces. Shoe polish typically comes in a wax or liquid form. Shoe polish primarily is comprised of a wax with a petroleum distillate base with appropriate color dye added and other ingredients. Albeit many colors are available, a selection of black, brown and neutral provide the most used options. Neutral wax polish provides the polishing function without contributing a dye so that shoes which do not fall within the most common color categories can be polished.
Wax polish typically is presented in round metal cans or jars. The polish is typically accessed through the use of a rag or applicator pad or brush. A buffing system is then employed which may include brushes, pads or large pieces of cloth. With these components, wax is applied and then buffed to a shine.
The components used in the shoe polishing process are known to have been included in containers, old shoe boxes, paper bags and the like. Such common methods typically do not lend themselves to convenience, compactness and inexpensive manufacture.